


Relax.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brainwashed Dean Winchester, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, First Time, Humiliation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Training, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: Dean va a revisarse la próstata. Relájate, no te dolerá. Respira hondo.Solo es... Una violación y lavado de cerebro para convertirle en el esclavo sexual perfecto... Para su hermano.





	Relax.

**Author's Note:**

> No incluye aftercare. Estaba muy perezoso yo.

Dean está súper nervioso porque es la primera vez que se va a revisar la próstata, de hecho es que no iba a ir, pero Sam le dice que debe ir, que no puede aplazarlo más. Joder, que es solo una revisión médica, ¿de qué coño tiene miedo? Ah sí claro, es muy hombre él para que le metan el dedo en el culo, señorito Dean SoloMujeresNoHomo Winchester. Que cansancio ya... En fin que va a la maldita revisión y todo muy normal en la sala de espera, en la consulta... Claro que es que Dean se ha visto demasiadas porno el imbécil y piensa que todo el mundo le está mirando. 

Y llega el momento de bajarse los pantalones, y anda, es todo más respetuoso de lo que imaginaba. Hay una cortina que divide la sala y él se baja ahí los pantalones y los gallumbos, y luego solo tiene que tumbarse boca arriba y ni siquiera puede ver lo que hace el médico. Pero al menos de su cabeza ya se han ido todas las locuras. El médico ya se ha puesto el guante en su mesa sin que lo viera, y ahora se está llenando el dedo de lubricante justo antes de acariciar el ano de Dean, que parece listo para una follada con medio cuerpo tumbado en la camilla y por pura reacción separa las piernas cuando siente el gel frío.

—Cuidado, tío.

—Disculpe—dice el doctor, pero pronto se pasa y ya está el hoyo preparado—. Relájese y avíseme si siente alguna molestia. 

Entonces el dedo calentito del doctor se convierte en la primera cosa que le ha entrado nunca en el culo. Dean abre los ojos de par en par y su boca se queda dibujando una o con los labios que no llega a pronunciar, aguantando la respiración. Se agarra a la sábana porque la jodida exploración tan amablemente meticulosa en su interior empieza a levantarle una erección.

—¿Todo bien?

—Dímelo tú, tío —contesta, evadiendo la pregunta, porque "esto" no puede estar pasando.

—De momento, todo parece correcto—responde el doctor, pero su dedo sigue palpando, como si estuviese tentándole, impacientándole, pero no puede ser, porque es solo el médico haciendo su trabajo y Dean tiene que plantearse seriamente dejar de ver tanto porno. 

Entonces, el meticuloso médico, mete otro dedo para llegar a la zona crítica, y Dean está ya con el prepucio desplazado y el glande pasando frío. No lo aguanta más, ahora necesita tocarse y no puede creerlo, no quiere creerlo, que se ha sentido tan bien algo así, algo que ha hecho un hombre con su cuerpo. Tiene calor, mucho calor. Está tan absorto en la negación... Que ni siquiera lo ha pensado. El médico se ha dado cuenta de la erección.

—Bien...—dice en voz baja y comienza a retirar suavemente sus dedos—. Todo está perfectamente, solo me queda escribir los resultados en sus datos y darle alguna recomendación, pura rutina. 

Dean suspira agotado, exhausto, de pensar tanto, de la revisión... Y lo peor es que una parte de él quiere más de esos mágicos dedos del doctor, que le han dejado dilatado, húmedo y vacío, no lo aceptará, pero su cuerpo necesita que le llenen de nuevo. Solo le da tiempo a incorporarse un poco antes de sentir el cuerpo del médico contra el suyo, su erección entre las nalgas, sin poder gritar con su mano izquierda tapándole la boca. Sí, sí... Quiere más de esto, da gracias porque no le ha dejado tirado como trapo, pero al mismo tiempo, no es posible que admita que lo desea tanto, negando la realidad.

—Mi recomendación es que empieces a aceptar la realidad, Dean...—susurra con una voz grave y terriblemente sensual en su oído, y Dean iba a forcejear, pero la mano diestra del médico empieza a tocarle el miembro, pajearle tan lento que se desespera. 

Aquí está el macho de los machos, Dean Winchester, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos por los tobillos, cachondo perdido, con las caderas apoyadas en el borde de la camilla, la espalda arqueada hacia atrás, sujeto al brazo izquierdo de su médico y con las piernas tan temblorosas que, si no fuese por la sujeción del dominante, perdería el equilibro rápidamente. De hecho es nulo, no existe. Y Dean gime porque la estimulación a su miembro no para, porque falla en el intento de no mover la cadera y la polla del doctor está cada vez más dura y presionándose contra su entrada, porque apenas puede respirar bien con esa mano tapándole la boca, porque ese hombre es increíblemente fuerte y no puede quitárselo de encima. Y justo cuando piensa que nada podía ir peor, los ojos de Dean se ponen completamente en blanco por los besos y succiones en el cuello y la nuca. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se vuelven locas, enviando un efecto dominó desde ese punto al resto del cuerpo, como si entrase inmediatamente en trance y se quedase con la cabeza hueca, solo existe la nada. La sensación es tan intensa que ni siquiera la penetración le distrae, solo le adentra más. Está viendo las putas estrellas. Luego el médico sale con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado y sigue frotándose, volviendo a dejar a su pobre paciente confuso y agitado.

—Se sintió bien, ¿verdad?—susurró y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Tu cuerpo tiene reacciones muy bonitas. 

¿Por qué tenía que sonar su voz como si le adorase, como si estuviese cuidando de él? Dean no ve que es así, que eso es lo que hace su médico, cuidar de las necesidades de su cuerpo y explorarlo para conocerlo mejor que nadie, mejor que él mismo. Y Dean respira con tremenda dificultad, gimiendo un poco cada vez que exhala aire por la nariz, aunque su piel pecosa y bronceada no suda ni una gota y sigue siendo tan suave como al entrar en la consulta. 

—Relájate... Volveré a penetrarte y entraré un poco más, intentaré alcanzar ese punto que te ha puesto tan duro antes, ¿ok?—susurró.

"No... No...". Pensaba Dean, negando con la cabeza ya muy cansado de forcejear, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Lo cierto es que disfruta tanto que está perdiendo la razón. No, no, no puede ser, y jura y perjura en su mente que le partirá la cabeza como no pare, pero la fricción de la carne empapada de fluidos y lubricante le hace gritar aún con la mano del médico en la boca, gritar de placer. 

–Ah... 

La destrozada mente de Dean todavía se trastoca más al escuchar el jadeo de su médico justo en la oreja. Lo reconoce, porque es el mismo gemido que él suele hacer cuando se acuesta con una mujer cuya vagina es muy estrecha, y por primera vez Dean siente qué es estar al otro lado, recibir toda la atención. 

—Eres fantástico, Dean...—vuelve a jadear—. No grites.

Al principio, Dean no entiende esa orden, pero enseguida se esclarece todo cuando la presión en la boca se va, la mano del doctor le abandona. Dean no hace otra cosa que obedecer, nunca ha estado tan callado en toda su vida. El doctor no se mueve, no aún, pero sus manos sí, le recorren la espalda y le empujan hacia la camilla lentamente. Dean se recuesta, igual que antes, y espera a ver qué hace su nuevo dueño. 

—Respóndeme, Dean... ¿Habías tenido estimulación anal antes?—Pregunta, y se empuja un poco más profundo.

Dean aguanta un grito inspirando sonoramente por la boca. Si se pudiera ver la cara ahora, parece una de esas que ponen las chicas hentai que suele mirar para masturbarse. 

—No, ¿verdad? Se siente bien—sigue hablando su doctor, separándole las nalgas y echando un vistazo a su propia polla en ese hoyito rosado. Un empuje más y se entierra completamente—. Eso es...

Dean está completamente perdido en el limbo. Ha muerto y está en el paraíso. Está lleno y se siente enorme, nota una pequeña presión en su interior y es muy caliente, no cree que pueda volver a ser él mismo después de esto. 

—Tranquilo, es normal experimentar nervios la primera vez, sobre todo si se trata de una violación, pero tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando muy bien... Mm...—gime el doctor, y pronto nota la musculatura de Dean estrecharse a su alrededor—. Sí, parece que te está gustando mucho, tu cuerpo reacciona muy bien...

—No, no...—musita con la voz más aguda de lo normal. El solo hecho de que su médico admita en voz alta y con tanta tranquilidad que está abusando de él ha hecho que su polla dé un respingo contra la camilla. Todavía no es del todo consciente, pero Dean ha nacido para ser una puta. 

Su médico se mueve, sus caderas van hacia atrás y adelante, saliendo e introduciéndose de nuevo en Dean. Es el mejor culo de todos los vírgenes que ha probado y planea dejarlo totalmente destrozado, quebrar su mente para que no pudiese vivir sin una polla a la que servir y sobre la que cabalgar. Dean se siente humillado, rebajado, utilizado como un juguete sexual, y es en lo que le está convirtiendo. Lucha por no hacerlo, pero es inútil, gime sin parar, de placer y frustración, la fricción es demasiado para él. 

Entonces, su médico se separa de él y le ayuda a recostarse boca arriba en la camilla, sosteniéndole las piernas, flexionadas y elevadas para dejar expuesto su ano palpitante y húmedo. Dean no puede mirarle, siente vergüenza, esos ojos azules son demasiado penetrantes. Sin embargo, nada puede frenar el beso de esos pálidos labios sobre los suyos, ni la penetración profunda. Esta vez es diferente, se siente diferente, aunque igual de tortuosa para Dean, sus labios están hinchados y humedecidos por culpa de ese hombre que contempla jadear con voz ronca. Su lengua le recorre los pezones, su boca succiona su cuello, marcándole suavemente. 

—Ah... Por favor... Por favor...—suplica Dean con los ojos entrecerrados, abrazado a la musculatura de su doctor. Pero este no para, sino que comienza a moverse más rápido y Dean pone los ojos en blanco. Su doctor no deja de besarle, le hincha los labios, los enrojece más que las mejillas y de pronto, su mano diestra empieza a masturbarle—. No, no, no...

Castiel no para, ni va a parar. 

—Córrete, Dean... Tu cuerpo lo lleva pidiendo desde hace rato—jadea con esa sensual voz ronca, sus ojos penetran en él tan profundo como su miembro.

—No, no, no... —suplica Dean, estando cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, temblando, negando con la cabeza mientras se le saltan las lágrimas del placer tan intenso que está embriagándole, sin saber a dónde agarrarse—. Sí, sí, sí... 

Tiene espasmos, sus dedos están agarrotados contra la piel de su médico y contra la camilla, es el clímax más intenso que ha tenido en la vida, no puede contener los gemidos pero no quiere que nadie le oiga y calma la frustración con tensión en la musculatura y un fuerte abrazo contra el otro hombre. Su semen está salpicado por todas partes, en la camilla, en su abdomen y su pecho, en Castiel. Pero este no titubea para llevarse a la boca el esperma que ha caído en su mano y luego compartirlo con el menor. El sabor amargo le resulta desagradable, pero no parece que al doctor le disguste en absoluto. Dean todavía tiene algún espasmo leve, hasta que estos desaparecen y se queda completamente relajado. El doctor sale de él con cuidado y Dean puede respirar con normalidad de nuevo, pero Castiel todavía no ha terminado. Le ayuda a ponerse en el suelo, sobre la ropa arrugada y acaricia su pelo corto.

—Abre bien ahora. No voy a ser tan malo como para seguir en tu trasero y abusar de tu sensibilidad—le dice, acercándole la polla a la boca. 

Dean está ido después del clímax y solo hace lo que le dicen. Es la primera vez que tiene un pene en la boca y sabe delicioso. Lo chupa, lo lame como si hubiese perdido toda capacidad de oponer resistencia y el doctor le folla la boca sin provocarle arcadas. Está transformando a Dean en una puta y en esta parte necesita todos los cuidados posibles, debe estar cómodo, dentro de lo que cabe. 

—Ah... Abre, saca la lengua...—le ordena. Ha estado tantos minutos ofreciéndole su boca, que a Dean ya le duele la mandíbula, pero acepta con gusto y ojos cerrados que el doctor va a correrse en su boca. Se está masturbando como última ayuda para eyacular sobre su pecoso rostro. Unas gotas salpican sus mejillas, pero casi todo acaba sobre su lengua y en su paladar. Dean lo traga de una y se relame. Su médico no es tan amargo, sino ácido, como si hubiese comido algo especialmente para prepararse. 

Castiel le limpia la cara y el resto del cuerpo con unas toallitas, hace igual consigo mismo, y le ayuda a ponerse la ropa. Le da un beso suave y tierno, como si fuesen dos amantes haciendo cosas prohibidas y consensuadas. 

—Cuando llegues a casa, date un buen baño caliente, límpiate bien, por dentro también...—le indicaba—. Y cuando termines esperas a tu hermano desnudito y bien preparado, ¿ok? Dile que todo salió bien en la revisión y dale una buena mamada. Seguro que llega cansado a casa y le sentará muy bien. 

Dean asiente con obediencia. Está dispuesto a marcharse cuando el médico le frena mientras se pone su bata de trabajo.

—Espera—saca algo del cajón y lo pone en sus manos—. Tendrás que llevar esto puesto un par de días. Ya está, ahora dame un besito y vete a casa.

—Sí, señor—responde. Se pone de rodillas y besa uno de los zapatos de Castiel, guarda esa funda extraña en el bolsillo y desaparece por la puerta.

Cuando Sam llega a casa, su hermano mayor está esperándole en la puerta del cuarto de rodillas, desnudo y con una funda de castidad en el pene. Nada más entrar ya está desatándole el cinturón de los pantalones.

—El médico fue bien, Sammy—dice, bajando la cremallera—. Tengo que llevar esto por un par de días, me dijo, pero no tienes que preocuparte de nada. 

Al ver que Dean le chupa el miembro, provocándole una erección, sumiso y rendido a sus pies, piensa que debería haberle mandado a ese tal Cass hacía tiempo. El lavado de cerebro realmente funciona.


End file.
